Fire and Ice
by Loonystar
Summary: George Weasley fell in love with Hermione Granger.. But then 3 months ago Hermione died, and George was left to live a life of misery.. Hermione's body was never found, George never got to tell her how he really felt, love. What if Hermione never died?
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One: A painful death.**

It had 3 months, and it still hurt more then ever to George. He felt like giving up on everything. Expecially when these kind of nights came, when he would look over at the table in the corner of the room and would be expecting her to be sitting there reading a book. Each time he looked over she would never there. She hadn't been in that spot in exactly 3 months.

Mrs. Weasley forced George and Fred Weasley to come back to school for their last Hogwarts year. Of course, they regretted comming when they came back when Professor McGonagall had explained the new year plan. He still rememebered that night.

_FLASHBACK._

"I am please to inform you," said Professor McGonagall with a small smile as she looked around the Great Hall. "This year we want everybody to become friends people that you wouldn't expect to become friends with. So the staff and myself included decided to have two students have a small dorm. together.You will share it for the year. The list on who you will share your dorm with has been placed right outside the Great Hall doors. On the list after it says who you partenered with for the year, it tells you where your dorm is. Have a good night! See you tomorrow for classes."

George and Fred looked at each other. "What!" they both said.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "I swear if I get Malfoy I'm going to hex them every single night for the rest of this year."

"Ir yew cuff punch hem egain." said Ron, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ronald, stop talking with your mouth full." snapped Hermione at him. Ron glared at her, then shoved his last peice of ham in his mouth. All three got up together and quickly walked through the crowd outside to the list outside of the Great Hall. The list was a list was seprated by houses. Staring at the list, Harry found that he was parterned with Pansy from Slytherin, Harry got angry.

"WHAT!" he shouted, "No! That can't be right!" Ron groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me, I've got Luna." Ginny stared back at Ron and Harry angrily.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WITH THAT! I have Malfoy! This is going to be the worst year of my life!" she said, as she stormed out of the crowd. Harry and Ron watched her go.

"Hermione? Who do you have?" asked Harry.

"What am I going to do.." she spoke, as more speaking to her self.

"Hermione?... Hermione, are you there?" said Ron. she looked up at him.

"I'm with George." she said quietly. Ron shook his head.

"This year is going to be great.."

"You've got to be kidding me.." said George to Fred as he looked over at the list. "I have Hermione." Fred started laughing.

"That is horrible, mate. Have fun this year!" said Fred still laughing. George punched Fred in the shoulder.

"Shut it." George said, moving through the crowd to Hermione.

"Should we go find our room now?" he asked Hermione not looking at her. Hermione didn't speak back to him, but started walking away. George quickly following her.

They both didn't speak to each other till they got the floor their dorm was on.

"..Hermione." said George quickly. "We can make it through this year, it really won't be that bad I promise!" he said unsure on how she would reply to him. They were finally had their portiate. Hermione quickly made up a password, _Chocolate Frogs, _easy for both of them to rememeber. They walked through the poratiate hole.

"I'm telling you now George," said Hermione angrily. "You do one thing this year, that I'm not happy about expecially to me! You will regret it for the rest of your life! Do remember, Im over The Burrow every summer, and I do know where you live other then there! I'm warning you now!"

George stood there shocked. _What? Bloody hell! _He thought to him self. He had never done anything to Hermione to get her to act this way to him. Her reaction made him smile slightly for some reason. This was going to be one fantastic year. He could just feel it.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

George got to spend 4 months with Hermione, and it was the best 4 months George ended up having in a extremely long time. George never knew, those 4 months that she was spending with him, would be her last. George hurt in so many ways now. George fell in love, with Hermione Granger. He never had the chance to tell her because he never knew when was the right time for him to tell her. 

For now it was to late for him to tell her. For now Hermione Granger was dead. For 3 months now. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna all went on one last quest 3 months ago in search for somebody that was important and who was missing. During the time, they all remainded close together besides for one moment. When they all didn't expect it, three Death Eaters came from the dark woods and attacked them all. Some how managing to capturing Hermione right through their hands.

They all chased after the Death Eaters and Hermione, but they were all two quick. For searching for hours and what seemed to be nights, they finally found the Death Eaters that took Hermione two escaping, and the other remaining. So they after torturing him, eventually te told the gang what happen to Hermione.

_'WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?!" yelled Harry, in the death eaters face. _

_"They took her to the chamber! They tried to get things out of her about you and what the order was planning!" _

_"Where is she now?!" this time it was George yelling in the death eaters face as he took ahold of the mans collar on his shirt. "I swear, if you don't tell me! I will murder you." George face was set on being serious. He was not joking one bit about killing the death eater that was trapped right in front of him one bit. He was deseprate on where Hermione was. He needed her back with him. _

_"She wouldn't tell the others what the plans were, so they killed her!" George dropped the deatheaters collar. He stumbled backwards and eventually fell over.. _

_"...No.." was all he managed to break out. _

George stared out the window while sitting in his dorm. It was in the middle of the night and George couldn't sleep fsince his mind was on Hermione, yet again. A tear fell down on his cheek. He missed Hermione so much. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out when that death eater spoke, _"They killed her!"_ The portiate hole opened and another red head boy came in.

"George.." said Fred quietly walking over. George didn't look over. "George please, I miss you."

"I miss her, Fred.. I just.. I miss her so much." replied George quietly trying to hide that he was crying.

"I know you do, mate. But you have to know she wouldn't want you like this. No matter what. She'd want you to be out there making something out of your self and not wasting your life.. If you wont do it for me or anybody else, then please just do it all for her.. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Fred.. I just I fell in love with her. I never got the chance to tell her.. Thats what hurts me so much. I will never know if she would have given me the change or not. Or if she loved me or not. I waited and I waited to long." George sniffed. Fred sat beside him wrapping his arm around him.

"George, she did love you. She had too. She wouldn't have acted the way she did with you when she was still around if she didn't love you. Harry, Ron and Ginny even says the same thing. She would have given you her life."

George couldn't hold it in any longer and he broke down in tears. "Fred, what am I going to do? I'm nothing anymore with out her. Why did this happen? I lost my world.."

Fred looked down at his brother.. What was he going to do, nothing he would ever say would do anything to change how George felt anymore.

* * *

**Author note: next chapter will be up shortly Its almost completed now!**

**I hope you enjoyed.. somewhat?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A great memory.**

_FLASHBACK_

"Hermione dearest!" said George in a playful tone as he smiled at her. Hermione scrowled, she was sitting down at her little table in the corner reading a book. A book George was sure that she had read many times before.

"What, George?" she asked in a annoyed tone.

"Hello." he said waving his hand to her.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked not looking up from her book. Suddenly a jelly bean came flowing across the room from George and hit Hermione in the forehead. Hermione gaped and dropped her book. She shot a look at George, then picked up the jellybean and threw it at George hitting him in the nose. She stood up and began laughing. George looked up at her surprised that she was laughing and that she actually threw it back at him. He stood up and chased Hermione around the dorm room. She shrieked as he tried to grab her shirt.

"No!!!" she shouted.

"Get back here, 'Mione!" he shouted in a playful tone. She laughed and kept running around. Eventually George got to her and tackled her to the floor where somehow she managed to land on top of him causing him to say "Ouff!" Hermione stared back down at him.

"Hello." he said again in the playful tone like before.

"Hi." she said breathless, smiling back at him.

"..Hermione."

"Yeah George?"

"your on top of me-"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said trying to move to get off him. He grabbed her.

"No! Wait, thats not what I really wanted to say."

"Oh? What is it then?" she said not moving, her heat beating faster then normal. A question suddenly popped in her head making her surprised.. _'Do I like George?' No I can't! He is my bestfriends brother!_

"Hermione... Can I kiss you?" '_Oh no..' _she thought again to her self. Then with out even thinking about it she spoke before managing to stop her self.

"Yes." George raised up and kissed Hermione on the lips. She began to kiss him back when the portiate door swung open, with Fred entering.

"GEORGE! Do my eyes deceive me?! Are you snogging with our little brothers bestfriend, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione shot up from George, her face beet red. _oh no oh no, what have I done? _she thought. She turned her face away from Fred.

"Fred! Why are you even in here?"

"What? I come to get my twin of course, what else? Don't worry about what I just saw anyway. I'm not going to say anything.." he said to George smiling brightly. "Shes a pretty girl anyway!"

Hermione put her hands over her face. She was so embarrassed. She turned around and quickly walked out of portiate hole. _Harry, I have to find Harry. _

"HARRY!" Hermione said out of breath, looking around. "Wha-wheres Ron?"

"Somewhere with Lavender. Whats wrong?"

"Oh, he is going to kill me. I dont know what to do! What do I do!?"

"Hermione! What are you talking about? Why would he kill you?" said Harry in confusing.

"I think-I dont know whats wrong with me. I think I'm falling for somebody.." she said grabbing her hair in frustration.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Harry stood there for a moment waiting for Hermione to reply, but she wouldn't let her self. "Hermione. Tell me!"

"George.." she finally spit out. _Wait.. George? _thought Harry.

"George? George Weasley. Your dorm mate, my quidditch player?"

"Yes, Harry! Ron is going to murder me, isn't he?"

"No, no! He won't. I won't let him anyway. Besides, he is to busy with Lavender anyway." Hermione suddenly looked at him, her mood came from confusing and frustration to serious.

"Wait, what? Busy with... Lavender?" said Hermione in disgust.

"You dont know?" said Harry avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Know what!"

"Ron and Lavender are sort of dating now th-"

"Since when?"

"Its been going on for almost a month now."

"And he never TOLD ME?!"

"I thought he told you! He said he told you!"

"No-no he didn't tell me! I was never informed this once!" said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione calm down! Back to the George business though! How did this happen?" Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Harry, I really have no idea. It just happen.. He just kissed me."

"He ... kissed... you?! I thought you were always annoyed by the twins?"

"No, Harry. I always tried to stay by the rules and play it by, but I always found them to be hilarious. For what they do you have to be intelligent about it, you can't just joke around when you are making things like they do."

"I guess your right. I don't have a problem with it at all Hermione. It's just really weird to hear you say you.. well you like one of the twins. I never would expect that."

"Me either."

"Are you going to go with him the ball...thats this saturday?" said Harry suddenly.

"The ball? No.. I haven't even thought about that! I guess, if he asks.. I'll say yes. Maybe."

"You know you will say yes."

Hermione giggles. "Yeah.. This is just all so weird.. My last boy I was with was Vicktor.. Who are you going to go with?"

"I was thinking about asking Ginny."

"Ginny!" said Hemione suddenly, Harry looked over. Ginny was standing behind Harry.

"You were thinking about asking who, Harry?" Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"I-oh, its no use to not say it.. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me this saturday?" said Harry shyly.

Ginny smiled. "Well.. I'm not sure.." after a moment, she looked back over to Harry. "Of course, Harry. I would love to go with you."

"Great! Good!"

"Hermione, who are you going to go with." Hermione blushed.

"ha-ha.I think she is hoping a George twin will ask her." said Harry laughing at Hermione's flushed expression.

"George? What-he- Really?!" said Ginny surprised.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"No! It's not that! I just over heard him talking to Lee-"

"About what?" said Hermione suddenly.

"About you! He wants to actually ask you to the ball." Hermione turned red.

"You really like him dont you?

"I have to go you two.. I'll see you at dinner." said Harry before running off.

"Yes.. I do."

"Hermione!" said George, half way own the corridor.

"Oh no-Ginny!" said Hermione suddenly.

"Well!!! I have to go now!! bye!" said Ginny as George came up, she walked away quickly.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." said George

"Oh, alright. What is it?" said Hermione trying to sound casual.

"Well, this saturday. You know its the ball. I was just wondering if you wanted to go, you know, maybe with me? If you didn't have a date already." said George surprisingly nervously. Hermione smiled big.

"George. I'd love to go to the ball with you."

"Oh! Great! Thats great to hear!"

"Yeah. I was actually wanting you to ask me, but i didn't think you would."

"Well im glad I got the courage to ask you.. Well? Shall we go to dinner then?"

"Sure." said Hermione. She couldn't stop smiling. She had never felt like this before. Of course she liked Vicktor, but for George. It was different. She liked him, and she liked him, alot. George looked down at Hermione, then took her hand and walked through the Great Hall together. Most the girls that 'were in love with the twins' stared at Hermione in jealously. Oh how they would kill to be in her shoes. Ron stared up, seeing both, Hermione and George holding hands glowing in happiness. He was suddenly angry.

* * *

**Author Note: Enjoy? hmm.. reviews would be nice. D**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I dont own Harry Potter.

Sorry it took a bit for this chapter also.

* * *

**Chapter ****three: It takes time.**

"George?"said Fred standing up in the dorm. They had fallen asleep from the night before, George crying on his brothers shoulder. "Are you going to come to breakfast?" George looked over to the desk Hermione had always been excited. He looked down.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. Go on without me."

"Are you sure?" asked Fred in concern.

"Yeah. I'll be down shortly."

"Alright," Fred was to hungry to ask George what he was going to do, so quickly grabbing his jumper and walked out of the portait hole. George slowly got up from the Couch that was beside the window. He walked over to Hermione's table. The one where she was always reading at, and sat at the seat from across from where she would always sit.

"Hermione..." he said slowly, wipping his eye and looked down. "Hermione, I know your here somewhere, and where ever that somewhere I know you can hear me. I just wanted to let you know something. Something I wish I told you before this all happen.. Hermione, your amazing and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.." he stopped and looked up. "Hermione, I love you. I always have and always will. Nobody will ever top to what you were to me. You were special in so many ways.. I still don't see how its possible that_, you_ are gone. I dont care what anybody says, it wasn't your time to go. You were supposed to grow old and you were going to make something out of your self I only wish you could have now, because I knew you were. Everybody did. " he sniffed, "I love you so much, Hermie."

George smiled at saying Hermie. He hadn't said it in so long, it was a nickname that he gave Hermione even though she hated it at first she started loving it, and giggled everytime he would called her that. Her giggle he missed so much, and that beautiful smile of hers and the way her eyes twinkled when she saw him. He stood up from the table and walked out the portiate hole.

"Fred, how is he?" asked Harry in concern as Fred sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Not good.. Not good at all." responded Fred. "I dont know what to do Harry. I didn't know he would be in this kind of condition."

"I'm sorry Fred. It is hard. My bestfriend, the smartest witch of our age, one day your having laugh then the next day shes gone..It takes time. Did you stay with him last night?" said Harry shaking his head.

"Yeah. I went in the dorm around midnight and he was sitting at the window crying."

"Is he comming to breakfast?" asked Ron speaking for the first time.

"He said he would be here shortly." said Fred looking over to the Great Hall doors then back at Harry and Ron. "But he never comes anymore."

"Looks like he decided today," said Ron smiling looking at the Great Hall doors. Harry and Fred glanced over. George was walking slowly down the aisle to go where Fred was sitting. Many people around the hall noticed that George was actually still around since he barely never came out of his dorm room anymore. Making many of them smile, knowing that he was only trying to hang in there. George sat down between Fred and Harry.

"Hi, George." said Harry quietly.

" Morning Harry."

"How are you?"

George looked at Harry. "How are you?" he asked with a un-concern look.

"Just trying to make it through, George. Being here for somebody thats very important to me because he is the only family that I have."

"Yeah.. I guess so.. I'm alright Harry.Trying to hang in the best possible way."

Fred, beside George, put his face in his hands.

"I'm alway here. Both Ron and me are for you, just so you know." said Harry whispering to him.

"I know Harry. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." said George politely.

"We better go, Harry. We're going to be late." said Ron standing up. George waved at them both, as they walked away.

"Come on, Fred." Fred looked up to George who was know standing up.

"What?"

"Lets go."

"Go where?"

"In our old department, lets find something to do." said George pointing out the door.

"Really?" said Fred smiling.

"Yeah... Really."

Fred couldn't stop smiling. _Maybe things just need to take time. It will get better, and I'll have my twin back. _Thought Fred.

_...I still miss her, and everything I do reminds me of her. what am I going to tell Fred?_

* * *

**Author Note: I apologize this chapter was sort of, shorter then the last two.. I just had trouble writting it, it keeps reminding me of a friend I once had. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The ball. **

"George! Come on!" yelled Fred who was standing in the Fred and Hermione's Dorm. George finally came out of his room, smiling. He was wearing a black tuxedo, that looked fantastic on him with a dark purple tie. "Oh you look marvelous!" said Fred in excitment. "Tonight is going to be great."

"Yeah, it is. Whos in Hermiones room?"

"Oh, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Hermione wanted me to tell you that she will be down shortly, and that just go on without her. She's having trouble or something. something about the dress.. You know girls." said Fred, "Come on." George and Fred then walked of the portiate hole. Ginny poked her head out from Hermiones door.

"Is he gone?" Hermione said, still standing in her room.

"Yes, come on." said Ginny exciting. She wore a red dress, that ended at her knees and flowed when she walked. Her hair sparkley and curled. Luna then came out, she wearing a pale blue dress that matched her big eyes. Her hair was straight and halfup in a bun. Ginny and Luna also looked Marvelous. "Come on Hermione!" said Ginny waiting.

Finally Hermione walked out of the room. Ginny and Luna smiled at each other.

"Are work here is done." said Luna in her dreamy voice. "Come on Hermione, lets go down now."

Hermione stood in the middle of Ginny and Luna and took their hands.

"Oh, I'm so nervous." she said quetly. Then they walked through the portiate hole. Finally they were at the grand stair case, many students were waiting outside of the Great Hall doors. Ginny and Luna trying to find, Harry and Neville, Luna was Neville's date, left Hermione who was still waiting at the top of the stairs. Slowly, she walked down the steps. Many people gasped at how beautiful she looked. Fred was the first one to see Hermione.

"wow.." was all Fred was able to say. Turning George around, he saw a girl at the top of the stairs walking down. All he could think was how beautiful she looked. Her white dress sparkled in the light and the way it flowed when she walked. Her smile was more beautiful then it normally was. She glowed. To George, she looked like an angel.

"Hermione.." George whispered quietly. Hermione, noticing George walked over to him.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously, looking around seeing that people were staring at her.

"Hermione, you look like an angel." George said looking down at her. Hermione blushed in embarrasment.

"You look dazzling yourself. Shall we go in?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Yes. Lets go." George guided Hermione who had locked her arm in his arm, as they walked in. George smiled as he looked around to see guys staring at Hermione, knowning that they were wishing Hermione was on their arm instead of his. _I'm lucky._

"Hermione?" asked Harry from behind. Hermione turned around and smiled. Harry was taking back. "Hermione, wow! You look amazing!"

"You do too, Harry. Where is Ginny?" she said looking around for Ginny.

"Shes helping Luna, real quick. Something about her dress.."

"Oh. Doesn't Ginny look great though?!"

"Yeah! She does look great. I love the dress shes wearing. It really suits her. "

Hermione smiled brightly. "I picked it out for her."

"Well good choice in dresses then."

"Oh, sorry." said Ginny as she came up. "Something had ripped on her dress, she didn't have her wand so she couldn't fix it her self."

"Why doesn't she have her wand?" asked Hermione.

"Well aparently, since I asked her the same thing. She couldn't find any where to put it. So she just decided to not bring it." Harry laughed at the comment.

"Mud-!" Draco Malfoy had began to walk by, but then he suddenly stopped to look at Hermione. He was speechless. Draco Malfoy even believed Hermione looked gorgeous.

"What was that Malfoy?" said Hermione smirking.

"I-uh-NOTHING." turning on his heel, he walked away quickly to Pansy, who waited in the corner, not looking back.

"That has to be a huge compliment, I-" began Hermione.

"That even Draco Malfoy thinks you look gorgeous." said Ginny laughing. Hermione smiled and looked back at Malfoy was standing in the corner not looking happy one bit.

"Hermione- Do you want to dance?" asked George as music began playing.

"Yeah! I'll see you guys later!" Said Hermione to Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled at her and waved.

"I wonder where Ron is?" I asked Harry looking around. Ginny laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"He saw Hermione while ago. So ever since he has been keeping his distance." Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah.. He was standing beside me when I was fixing Luna's dress."

"Oh god.." said Harry shaking his head.

"Are you having fun?" asked George looking down at Hermione.

"Yeah, I just realize how tall you are, though!"

"Your not that much shorter then me, right now! Your wearing heels."

Hermione laughing. "Yeah-well, without them you are over 6 inchs taller then me."

"I guess your right." said George laughing. "I apologize for being so tall."

"It's not your fault, its my fault I'm so short."

"What? Its not like we can pick are tall we want to be." said George taking Hermiones hand from his shoulder, and twirling her.

"True, but wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, it would. I would go to being as tall as Hagrid." Hermione smiled.

"I'm not sure I'd want to be that tall! Thats extremely tall. How about that troll that tried to kill me in my first year?"

"That was even taller then Hagrid I wouldn't want to be that tall. Thats crazy." George stopped dancing, as the music wasn't slow anymore; it was picking up the pace.

"Yeah." said Hermione in a dreamy voice, staring back at him, Fred had his head leaned over so both his and Hermiones foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Hermione..." he said quietly.

"Yeah, George?"

"You look.. Your the gorgeous girl here."

"Really, George your not just-" George kissed Hermione. He couldn't resist any longer. However, Ron who was standing in the corner waiting for Lavender to return from the bathroom, watched George and Hermione. Growing angry as closer they got, then finally when they kissed. He was furious. How could his brother do that to him?

"Do you want to go back to the dorm?" said George pulling away from Hermione. She looked up to the clock. _Time flies when your having fun, doesn't it? _It was already passed midnight. She just realized how tired she was.

"Yeah. Only if you want too." said Hermione not taking her eyes off him.

"Yeah, I'd like too."

Holding hands, they walked out of the Great Hall, eyes still following them. Rons. Lavander had finally returned and Ron, which finally stopped thinking of Hermione.

"Chocolate Frogs." Hermione said to enter George and hers dorm. They walked in, still holding hands. When they were standing in the common room, George looked down at Hermione and began kissing her.

"Do-do you want to come in my room?"

"George, I'm not-" began Hermione. George cut her off.

"No no! I mean't, just to keep me company."

"Just as company.. You promise?" she said nervously.

"Yes, I promise you Hermione."

"Alright. I'll be in there in a moment. I should change. Its so hot with this dress on." Hermione walked into her room, as George walked into his. Hermione trying to hurry, she grabbed Some sleeping pants, and a plain t-shirt. Not bothering with her hair since it would take ages to take down. She took her dress off, throwing it on her bed then but her other set of clothes on. After a moment, she left her room, walked across the common room to George's door. Knocking softly she opened the door. George was standing there folding up his tuxedo on his bed. He too, was wearing what Hermione was wearing. A plain t-shirt with sleeping pants.

"Hi." he said nervously as he put his folded up tuxedo on the chair near the window.

"Hi." she said back. She walked over and sat on his bed. He sat beside her. "Are you tired?" Hermione asked him not looking up, as she was blushing.

"Yes, I am."

"Me too.."

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up quickly.

"Yeah, George?"

"Would you like to lay down in the bed?" he said so quietly, where Hermione almost didn't hear.

"Do-do you want me too?"

"Yeah! I mean... sure, if you'd like!" Hermione not answering back, got under the covers, followed by George. For a moment they kept their distance. Then after awhile George grew the confidence he needed, pulling him self closer to Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her. Making her feel warm, _and safe_. Their feet wrapped together.

"Hermione.." said George quietly in her ear.

"George.."

"Your very beautiful." Hermione closed her eyes and smiled..

_I'm falling in love with George_.

* * *

**Author note: I just realized this is for ever long. AH, sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Author note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hermione.**

George spent the whole afternoon with Fred in their old department of where they used to invent everything. Finding out things they never were finished. It was the first time George had went through in a long time with out thinking of Hermione. But when the day was finally over with, walking back to his dorm, he thought of Hermione. Since almost every night before she was killed, he would meet up with her and they'd walk together, holding hands back to the dorm. Thats what he missed the most, was meeting her at the end of the stairs, her looking around as she waited. Then when she saw him her face lit up with a huge smile.

He was finally in the dorm room as he was now sitting in front of the fire, listening to it crackle. Getting up to go to his room, he was going to try and sleep. He suddenly turned around to face Hermione's door as if he had heard something. Her door was shut and no lights were comming out from underneath the door. Turning around as if he had thought he was only hearing things. Then he finally walked into his room to get some sleep.

As what felt to be only a few hours of sleep to George, he was suddenly woke up as he heard a crash comming from the common room. Jumping up, George grabbed his shirt on the floor to put it on, then grabbing his wand from his nightstand.

"Lumos." he quickly walked out of his room and entered the common room. Looking around, and from the help of the moon comming from the window he could see everything, and everything was fine. Nothing had fallen over that would have made a crashing noise, and nobody was hiding in a corner. George looked up, to look at Hermione's door in shock. There was a light comming from underneath it. He knew for a fact that it was off before he went to sleep. Walking quietly and slowly as possible he walked to her door. Turning the door knob, the door flinged open.

He stood there in the shock of his life. Somebody was standing in the middle of her room, wearing a black cloak.

"Her-Hermione?" said George in a panic voice. He started crying. The one in the cloak turned around, and gasped. pulling her head up, the girl started at him with teary big brown eyes.

"George.." she said in a sweet voice. "Oh, how I've missed you." Hermione was now crying. Her face had bruises, and small cuts that some were healing.

"Why?-Where have you been?" she smiled at him.

"I never left you George. I never did leave. It was all a lie, I'm still here. And I'm waiting for you, George." George looked at her shocked. _What was she trying to say?_

George walked over to Hermione. Reached out to her to hug her, then she suddenly disappeared.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted.

George shot up from his bed, running his hands through his hair. _Did she mean what I thought she mean't?_

George looked up to the time to see it was nearly time for breakfast. Getting dressed and grabbing his books, he walked out to the common room. The first thing he looked up to was Hermione's door. It was shut, and no lights were comming from it. When he arrived at the Great Hall, Harry and Fred were already sitting there, waiting to see if George would come.

"George!" said Fred making Harry jump.

"Fred!" said George back. "Listen.. I have to tell you _both _something before anybody else arrives.

Fred and Harry looked back to each other confused.

"What is it?" asked Harry quietly.

"I dont think Hermione died."

Harry droped his fork, and Fred just stared at George, shocked.

"What?" asked Harry trying to gather him self up.

"It sounds crazy, but I think shes waiting. She can't be dead. I know its been three months.. but last night-"

"What happen last night?" asked Fred before George could finish his sentence. "George what happen last night?"

"She was there, in her room."

"How can she be-" began Harry.

"It was just-I dont know what it was! But it was what she said to me!" said George, he was getting frustrated and he didn't even know why.

"What did she say?" asked Harry quietly.

"I heard a noise so I got out of bed, and I saw a light comming from Hermione's room, so I went in there.. And she was there! I asked her why she had done this to me, and caused so much pain, and she told me.. 'I never left you George. I never did leave. It was all a lie, I'm still here. And I'm waiting for you, George.' She isn't dead!"

"George..." said Fred quietly.

"Please.. Believe me. We have to do something.. They never did find her! That gives her another clue. That damn deatheater could have been lying when they said she was dead!"

"George! She- Why would she just be trying to do something now!?" said Harry.

"I thought-My twin, is loosing is mind." said Fred to Harry in his ear.

"No! IM NOT, loosing my mind, Fred! I can still hear."

* * *

**Author note: I have no idea..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** _I dont own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter Six: What will happen**

"George, we aren't saying your crazy.. But after all it was only a dream." said Fred quietly staring up at his brother who had jumped up in anger.

"You don't understand. It wasn't _just_ a dream. It wasn't- It was real.. People can do that, contact others in dreams. It's been done before! Maybe thats what she was doing. It's just what she said to me."

Harry looked around to see if anybody was listening to their conversation, it was a saturday morning so many people took that mornings to sleep in. Looking down the Gryffindor table, it was still half empty. The three of them had the end of the table to themselves.

"What did she say again, in this dream?" asked Harry quietly.

George sighed, why wouldn't they believe him?

"She said. 'I never left you George. I never did leave. It was all a lie, I'm still here. And I'm waiting for you, George.' Even if that is a dream, why would she say that if she wasn't dead? Say?" Neither of them replied. "-Exactly! I will go look for her. Now that I think of it, why didn't anybody not go looking for her? Her body was never found. So you never know."

"George-God! Shes not alive anymore! Nothing you will do or say will bring her back!" yelled Fred angrily, he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. George looked down.

"I'm going to look for her. I wont stop till I find her or something that gives me the answer. Even if she isn't alive, Harry she at least deserves a proper burrial."

"I know she does, George. Just, promise. You won't do anything ..- Well stupid?" said Harry concerned.

"Harry. Who do you think I am? Ronald Weasley?" said George with a smirk. Harry smiled slightly. "Must go now, Harry. I'll have to come up with something."

"Be safe." said Harry, Ron walked in, as George rushed by him to get back to his dorm.

"Where is he off too?" asked Ron as he sat down beside Harry and grabbed a bagel.

"Oh-uh, nowhere. He is trying to think of an idea to do."

"Oh, finally up to a prank?" Ron poured himself some orange juice.

George ran up to his dorm and waited. For the rest of the day he would just rest in his room, then that night he was leaving. He didn't care were but he would take the route they all last took with Hermione. Through the foribbean Forest. He only feared of the creatures that crawled around in the forrest. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was prepared.

When the night finally crawled up, George got out of his bed, wrapping his cloak around him, wand in hand, he left his room. He began to walk out of his room, when something caught his attention from out the window. Walking over to the window to see what it was, he saw something laying on the ground. What ever it was was a black figure, and it was moving. He opened his window, to get a better view when he heard a voice comming from the direction the figure was at.

"Help!" It was yelling in a weak yell, but he knew it was a girl. George withdrew from the window quickly, making his way down the corridors to get outside to help who ever it was. Apologizing to everybody he ran into, he finally was outside, when he reached to where the black figure was. He stoped running.

Gaining back his breath, he finally choked out. "Hello?"

They figure moved. "George?" George looked over around to see if somebody was standing there, but nobody was around. The black figure moved up. It was Hermione's head. George gasped. Her whole body was in a black cloak, just as his dream.

"Hermione!" George began to take a step to her.

"George! NO!" said Hermione putting her hand out. "Dont move." she suddenly said before he could ask.

"What?"

"Listen, its a trap. They think Harry is with you."

"I tried to-They wouldn't listen- Hermione?" Hermione was looking up at George, her eyes widden in terror. "Whats wrong?"

Hermione started screaming, George didn't know what to do. Suddenly before George could even grab Hermione's hand she was pulled as if something was grabbing her, screaming, and putting her hands out to him, George began running after her, but he wasn't quick enough. She suddenly vanished through the dark forest. George couldn't see her, but could hear her. Looking back at the castle, thinking that it would be the last he took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Fred." he said silently to himself, then took off in the forest following Hermione's scream. He seemed to be searching for hours looking for any sign. But no sign of Hermione came.

"Hermione!" yelled George. He was worried, he couldn't loose Hermione for a second time. George stopped walking to listen, he thought he heard something when he yelled but wasn't sure. Looking around he heard a _crunch. _

"Hello?" George said again. Hearing the crunch again, "Lumos." he said quietly. He saw nothing, but heard the crunch coming closer. George gulped, turning around, he ran into somebody as he shouted as the person he ran into fell to the ground.

"GEORGE-YOU-" yelled Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing? You have to leave!" said George looking around.

"What why?"

"It was a trap. They knew i would tell you the dream. Its just a set up, they are trying to get you."

"But-Hermione?"

"I dont know, she was pulled away before I could get anything else. Harry, you have to go."

"No. I come to help you, and I'm not leaving now. Do you know how long it took me to find you? Its no telling where we are now."

"Harry, they will kill you!" said George angrily.

"I'll be fine, George. Dont worry. Just worry about Hermione. We don't have much time." said Harry quickly. "Come on."

George and Harry muttered Lumos to light their wands, walking quickly through the forrest. They had no idea where they were or even if they made it, how they were going to get back to the castle. In other words to put it, they were lost. They only cared for the moment to look for Hermione.

"Harry-" whispered George.

"How did you-What made you decided to help anyway?"

"Even when they said they killed her I didn't believe it. Hermione knew to much about everything. I knew in some ways they would come to their senses and use her. I just didn't have proof that she was alive, and nobody had proof exactly that she was dead. Then when you came to Fred and me this morning and what she said in that dream, or what it was. I knew it. She is alive."

George didn't speak for a moment as he was taking in Harrys words, Harry looked over at him, in concern. "Harry... Thanks." George turned his head quickly around. Putting his hand on Harrys side, "Wait, stop." Harry didn't move. "Do you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Listen, dont make any sounds..." Harry didn't answer back, but listened in a distance, he heard a scream, he noticed it as soon as he heard it. It was Hermione's scream. She was screaming a name.. Then after a moment of listening Harry realized she was screaming _Harry. _

"George.. Its Hermione.."

"Harry. Do something! HIDE." he shouted.

George knew Hermione saw clearly while ago and that Harry wasn't with him, so who ever had her, knew Harry was now with him. Which was the problem. He didn't know how they knew now. George looked forward and could see fire.

"Harry.. They-I see fire." hissed George. Harry jumped out from where he was hiding.

"Come on!" yelled Harry. They began running to the fire, as fast as they could, they could now hear things behind them. Afraid to turn around to see what it was, they kept facing forward. As futher as they went the futher the fire seemed to be, and darker the forest seem to get. When finally they reached the fire, it was in a large circle, Wood randomally sitting around that was on fire. Hermione was tied against a tree.

"George! Harry!" she suddenly said. "You both are so hard headed, I told you not to come. they want to kill you!"she said angrily, but in frighten. They both ran to her and untied her. Right when they were finished getting Hermione untied, George and Harry both found out what they had heard from behind them when they were running. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and another deatheater they weren't sure of, came running through the forest.

"Well well well! We meet again Potter!" said Lestrange smiling.

"Harry-" said Hermione quietly. She was now holding onto George. Harry had never seen Hermione so scared in her life.

"What do you want!" shouted Harry. "You know for once, why can't you just go on with your lives! For once I'd like to have a year thats normal."

"Potter, you will never have a normal life no matter how much you want it." spat Malfoy.

"Yeah, not with YOU-"

"Immobulus! Stupefy!" shouted a voice.

* * *

**Author Note: I had trouble writting this, I hope its not as horrible.. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I dont own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter seven: Your Back**

George and Harry quickly turned around. Hermione had some how managed to grab George's wand. She was standing there shaking looking down at the, now on the ground, knocked out Lestrange and Malfoy. Hermione down to the deatheaters on the ground, in pure hatred.

"I've waited this long to do something like this- I swear I wont hesitate to do anything." she said darkly.

"Hermione-" but before George could finish what he was saying.

"Dont do something you regret. I'll take it from here" said the deatheater that was still standing. "Oh, I'm going to be killed for this just so you know, Hermione."

Hermione put Georges wand down. George and Harry looked at the man then back to Hermione in confusion. _What was going on?_

"We aren't on Hogwarts grounds, so you can Apparate. You won't be killed."

"Yeah, well. Good luck." he looked at Harry and George. "Potter.. Weasley." he grabbed Lestrange and Malfoy, and a _pop_ was heard and the three were vanished.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I dont understand? He is a deatheater?" said Harry quickly.

"Yes, but he helped me." she said weakly.

George noticed how different Hermione looked. She was paler, and skinner, her face had cuts that were fresh and some that were healing. Her clothes were torn, and she was more fragille then she had ever been.

"Hermione.." said Harry, he walked over to her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much.." He her cheek.

"How did he help you?" he asked letting go of her.

"I dont know why he decided to help me. But he said they had planned this for awhile now. It just didn't end how they planned..He told me exactly what they were going to do. So after talking about it, we came up with when ever I can get a wand and do what I can at once.. I just didn't realize they would go down that easily. They weren't prepared at all. They thought it was only going to be a quick death." she handed George back his wand.

"Death?" asked George

"They were going to kill all three of us." she said quietly, she looked up at George. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Hermione.." he lifted her chin up so she was staring up at him. _He had missed those big brown eyes so much. _"Nothing that happen was your fault. Don't apologize. But, we have to get back to the castle." he kissed her forehead.

"I can't make it that far George...Screaming took everything I had left out of me.."

"I can carry you. Harry, do you think you can remember how to get back?" Harry looked at him, making George want to laugh.

"Are you mad? I had no idea where I was going when I tried to find you. I basically walked straight ahead the whole time."

"Well then we will just go straight back." said George picking up Hermione. She shook her head then rested it on George's shoulder. Harry walked ahead of them, and George looked down to Hermione who had her eyes closed.

"Hermione.." she opened her eyes and looked up to George and smiled. "I dont know how to feel- I'm just.. I'm so glad to have you back." she smiled and fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

"George. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I was never going to be able to see you again."

"You dont know- how badly it hurt me.. Thinking you weren't alive. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

The walked for ages. Harry kept checking his watch for the time.

"We have been walking for over 2 hours." he suddenly said. "I think we might be .. lost."

"No.. I can see the castle." said George looking through the forest. Harry looked and he saw it too.

"Finally! My legs are killing me!"

George stared down at Hermione, she was sound asleep in his arms. They were finally out of the forrest.

"What time is it?" asked George. Harry looked down at his watch.

"7:20am."

George sighed. "Should I take her to the hospital wing?"

"Do you realize how badly form she is? Yes. We have too. We should hurry. I dont wont people to go mad if they see her, and she has been suppously dead for over 3 months." said Harry quickly.

"Point there. Lets hurry then." said George walking faster. Fact, they were wrong. For some reason many of the students were awake walking downstairs to breakfast.

"George-" said Harry quickly. Many people stopped and gasped as they saw George holding, Hermione. Then the whispers began.

_"Thats Hermione Granger!.They said she died 3 months ago but they never found her body." "Is she alive?" "I can't tell." "She doesn't look it." _

George couldn't take the whispering anymore. Even though he had Hermione in his arms, and she was alive, it hurt him to even hear someone say _'she died.' _He walked quickly to the Hospital wing, Harry speeding up to catch up with him. Fred came from a corner that they were speeding by, causing Fred to stop, shocked.

"Herm-"

"No time to chat, go find Ron and tell him we found Hermione." said Harry quickly. "Quick!" yelled Harry. Fred snapped out of his trance and ran away to find Ron. George smiled. They finally reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came out from her office and shrieked when she looked down to Hermione.

"She- How- What!" she was in shock. "Where did you find her?" she finally managed to choke out.

"Does it really matter? Just please help her. Shes not in a very good condition." said Harry frustrated.

"Oh! Potter, go get McGonagall, now!" she shrieked. "Weasley, explain."

"Can't I just wait till McGonagall gets here? I dont want to have to go on a full detail twice." said George placing Hermione on a bed. She didn't move, just layed in the bed. _Was something wrong? _

"Fine.." she bent down on to the bed, Hermione was now on, checking every detail on Hermione.

"Is.. Is she alright?"

"Oh, dear.." said Madam Pomfrey, looking at Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey? Whats wrong with her?" said George standing up.

"Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall at the door, entering with Harry. "You have to tell me exactly what happen. Do you know how much danger you just went through? Your lucky to be alive!"

George walked over to the professor who stood infront of him. He had a feeling, he was done for. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around Hermiones bed. George turned back around to walk.

"Weasley!" barked Professor McGonagall. "Explain now!"

"Well, professor last night I had a dream."

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

"Well it felt so real, but it ended up Hermione was in her room, and we were talking. and she said to me. 'Never left you George. I never did leave. It was all a lie, I'm still here. And I'm waiting for you, George.' At first, I thought it was only a dream. But then It really got me thinking, why would she say something like that to me, even if it was a dream? I knew she wasn't dead. For one, we had no actual proof since her body was never found!"

"Weasley, you had no proof that she was alive either!"

"I know that! But, I took it at my own risk! If it was nothing, then it was nothing! Least I actually was looking. Look where it led me too! Hermione, and she is alive. Anyway, so I decided to leave, and look for her. When I was outside, she was laying out in the ground. She tried to warn me but before she could even get anything out she was pulled by something into the forrest. So trying to follow her screams or any signs I went through the forrest. Eventually I ran into Harry in there. We walked for awhile then we saw a fire, so running to it, we ran into three death eaters and-"

"Deatheaters!Three?! How did you even get passed them!?" McGonagall was beyond angry.

"Let me finish, please!" shouted George, more loudly then he mean't too. McGonagalls eyes narrowed, then reasonably,

"Go on.." she said, pursing her lips.

"Well, the whole plan was Hermione was, well basically the bait. They knew I would tell Harry the dream that I had. Which would led both us looking for Hermione. Of course, it did. Herm said that they were going to kill us, but Hermione got to them first."

"What do you mean, Hermione got to them first?" she asked suddenly.

"Hermione ended up taking my wand and knocking them out."

George could have swore he saw a slight smile, that after all the time, Hermione still had her touch, but it suddenly faded away.

"Then you ran?" she asked.

"Well, no- Hermione had help by the one that she didn't knock out. Well he helped her and told her then plan before hand on what was happening. He apparated and took Lestrange and Malfoy with him."

"Hermione managed to knock out Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy?" said McGonagall in shock.

"Yeah." this time McGonagall did smile.

"I'm impressed. Thats shocking." she said, then her smile faded, she shook her head "Well, George Weasley, Do you know you could of been killed?"

"But Professor-"

"Weasley, listen to me. You should have came to me. You could have been killed.. You never will understand how danger that was will you?"

"You don't understand, do you?" he said angrily, he stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I was saving the one I love! Nobody would listen to me before. So I decided to leave on my own, Harry just happened to come to his senses and finally come to help." Harry started at him, hurtly. Then smirked at George. "I love Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with Hermione. I risked my life to save her, _because I love her_.." McGonagall stared at him, profoundly.

"Professor," said Madam Pomfrey coming out of the curtain. "May I have a word?" McGonagall walked over quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Pomfrey looked at George then back to Mcgonagall, then looking back at Hermione through the curtains. She shook her head, as to _no._

"What?! What do you mean, no!?" shouted George.

Ron and Fred ran through the door.

"Shes alive!?" said Ron to Harry as he kneeled at the bed, trying to gain his breath back.

"What do you mean no!?" said George again. "Hermione!"

* * *

**Author note: AH.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: _I dont own Harry Potter._

Thanks for all the reviews also!

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight:** **Promise.**

"George, please!" shouted McGonagall. "Stay calm, and sit!" George didn't move. George, Fred, Harry and Ron stood there. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "I said sit down." she said calmly, she walked behind the curtain to where Hermione was. They all finally sat down, Fred and George on one bed, then Harry and Ron on the one beside theirs.

"Tell us what happen," said Ron quickly.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I want to hear too."

"Why do you want to hear when you thought she was dead in the first place?" said George looked at his twin.

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't have anything to say that she was alive. I didn't want to risk my life. What if I died? What if you died last night? You know how mum has been anyway, just because of Hermione. Hermione is basically one of her children too. She was a wreak when news had got to her about Hermione, dad even was too!" said Fred.

"I'm your brother, Fred! Your suppost to help when I need you the most!"

"George you-" began Fred

"Shut it, both of you!" shouted Ron suddenly. "Who cares about that right now? Hermione is my bestfriend-Now tell me what happen." he stared at George and didn't blink. George looked at Fred angrily, then back at Ron and began the story.

"Last night-well the night before now I had this dream about Hermione, just by the dream I knew she was alive out there somewhere-"

"What happen in the dream?" asked Ron. George sighed, he was _really_ getting sick of being interupted when trying to tell the story.

"I'm getting to that, Ronald. Dont interupt to me. Questions at the end." Ron nodded his head, as to _Go on then. _"Anyway, in the dream I heard a noise and it led me to Hermione's room. She stood right in the middle of her room and I tried to talk to her; I asked her why she left me. She told me, _'I Never left you George. I never did leave. It was all a lie; I'm still here. And I'm waiting for you, George.'_ I thought about it, why would she say that to me even if it was a dream? It had to mean exactly what she said. She was still alive, she didn't die. I decided I was going to leave that night to look for Hermione. But while I was about to leave something caught my eye from the window. I opened the window and it was somebody yelling _'help' _I rushed down to the grounds and it_ was_ Hermione. Laying on the ground, she told me it was a trap and she was basically the bait to get Harry. They knew if I had that dream I would tell Harry straight away, in which cases, I did. They were going to kill us. Then she was pulled into the forest, by what, I still dont know. I ran off into the forest. I had planed on going as far as I could to find her. Taking any clues or her screaming whenever I could hear it, to track her down. Then I ran into Harry so we went off together to find her-"

"Thats really where you went then-" began Ron but George cut him off.

"-then I saw this fire so we ran to it, where Hermione was tied to a tree. When we had her untied three deatheaters came out. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and another deatheater who I didn't know of. Lestrange and Malfoy looked very pleased, but Hermione took their smirks off when she knocked them out, the other deatheater had helped Hermione, he told her what was happening and helped her come to a plan to escape, which was as soon as she could get a wand and use whatever spells came to her mind first because Lestrange and Malfoy wouldn't be prepared well enough to expect any of that. Then that deatheater apparate and took Lestrange and Malfoy with him. Then the rest was simple, we walked for hours through the forrest and finally managed to get back here."

"What?! Hermione knocked out both of them?" asked Ron appalled.

"Yeah! It was amazing. I'd never seen Lestrange look like that.. Her face right when the spell was comming to her." said George grinning.

"What made you go, Harry?" asked Fred comming to his senses.

"She's my other bestfriend. She was and is still apart of me. I mean, I really didn't believe she was killed when it was annouced three months ago. It just couldn't be. I know the deatheaters were smarter then that, killing her right off even if they do ... well, hate muggleborns. Hermione knew way to much.. But it was worth a try looking for her anyway, since they couldn't find her body three months ago. There was really no proof that she had died, they had been no proof that she was alive either, I know. It was the fact that George wanted to at least look, and not stop till he had some proof. I really felt the same way.. Then look where it led us too, finding Hermione alive!" said Harry , Fred shaking his head, disgusted at himself.

"George... I should have helped you.. I just didn't know how to respond to what you were saying. It just all impacted on me...I'm sorry." said Fred quietly.

They all stared over at Fred. The twins_** never**_ apologized to each other. Not once. It came to a shock when they heard Fred apologizing to George. George was shocked too.

"Its okay, mate. really.." George hugged his twin. McGonagall came out of the curtain, walking quickly to the two beds.

"George-"

"Whats wrong with Hermione?"

Shes going to have to go to St. Mungos as soon as we can get her there. Shes going to be fine though."

"If shes fine then why does she have to go to St. Mungos?"

"She didn't once complain while ago?"

"About what?!" said George

"She has broken ribs, a concussion- Can't you tell by just looking at her? She's badly injuried! She doesn't even have to tell me, they've used Crucio many times on the poor thing. How she managed to hang on this long, is unbelivable."

"I dont understand professor, while ago she was fine she was talking, breathing." said Harry quickly.

"I am not a healing expert, Potter! I need one of you to contact your mother." she said quickly.

"Why not her parents?" asked Fred

"Fred-Where have you been?" said George quietly. "They-the deatheaters killed her parents soon after she was missing."

"What?!"

"Two days after the deatheater said they killed Hermione, they went to where she lived and killed her parents.." said Harry quietly, shaking his head.

"Does she know?"

"I don't think she does. Listen, Fred will you go owl mum and tell her whats happen. She would like to know, you know." Fred shook his head, doing as told he left the hospital wing.

"George."said Madam Pomfrey emerging from behind the curtains. "She would like to see you." George looked back at the others then at the hospital wing door. He just realized how many people kept going by to look to see Hermione Granger the one that was missing and suppously dead. He even swore he saw Draco Malfoy walk by. He walked to Hermione's bed, then walked through the curtains.

"Hermione.." said George quietly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello George." she said faintly. She smiled at him, she was wrapped in the bedsheets as if she had been freezing.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course, George. I survived three months of being tortured, do you think I'm going to come this far to let go now?"

"Promise me." he took Hermione's hand as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Promise you what, George?"

"Promise me, you're not going to leave me again?"

"George.." said Hermione as she stroked his cheek with the hand George hadn't took to hold. He took that hand and kissed it.

"Promise me, Hermione." fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

"I promise you, George. I'll never leave again."

"George, she has to go soon." said professor McGonagall as she came through the curtain.

"Professor, can he come with me?"

"Well I reckon-Mrs. Weasley will be there as soon as possible.So the rest of the crew should go along too."

"Mrs. Weasley.-" said Hermione smiling. "I've missed her so much." George stood up. McGongall went out.

George went to head out, then he suddenly turned around to face Hermione.

"Hermione.. I-there is something I've been wanting to tell you..For a very long time." said George nervously.

"What is it?"

"Hermione-You really don't understand how much pain I've went through these 3 months without you. You mean everything to me.. I can't bare to loose you again. Hermione.. I just- I want to tell you.. I-"he went through his hair with his fingers, the looked back down to Hermione. "Hermione..I love you. I love you more then anything in the world."

Hermione stared at George, and looked down at her hands and started crying. George stared at her, then quickly exited through the curtains. Hermione looked back up, and gasped.

"George!" she shouted, George turned back around and ran through the curtains. "George- I have- No, I- George I love you. I love you more then anything. And I always have."George smiled, he bent down to Hermione and kissed her. He missed that smile she gave, right when she knew he was about to kiss her. Minutes later, George came out through the curtains that surrounded Hermione's bed, smiling bright.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron looking up.

"Nothing, little bro."

"George-" said Harry looking at George sharp. "Did you do what I think you did?"

* * *

**Author Note: Next chapter will be up soon..! **


	9. Chapter 9

_I dont own Harry Potter._

_author note: Sorry i've been so busy lately i forgot about this story. I apologize. I've been trying to learn lines for this movie, then the book is comming soon. I'll try and keep more updated_.

* * *

**Chapter nine: I'm sorry.**

"What is that?" asked George smirking.

"You said it didn't you?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Harry."

"You said _I love you_ to her finally, didn't you?" said Harry grinning.

"Maybe." they laughed at him.

"You finally got your chance, then." said Ron.

"Welcome back, Feorge." said Fred smiling.

"It's good to be back, Gred."

They all laughed. They were finally on their way to St. Mungos. Hermione was in her own room alone with the nurses and doctors for what seemed to be ages for George. He sat against the wall outside of Hermione's room, with Fred and Ron on one side, Harry and Ginny on his other. They all looked up quickly when they heard somebody shriek. Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Weasley following closely behind her, emerged from the corner to George's left.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. George quickly stood up. Mrs. Weasley was crying. "Don't you ever do something like that again.. What would I have done-You stupid boy!"

"Mum.." but before George could say anything or do anything else Mrs. Weasley gripped him in a hug.

"George, dont ever have me scared like that again.. Ronald didn't explain how you were or anything! Had me worried to death!"

"I thought I forgot to say something there.." whispered Ron quietly to Harry.

"Mum, I'm fine, really!" Mrs. Weasley pulled away from George.

"Now what where you thinking!" she shouted.

"I had to go!" shouted George. "I wasn't going to just leave her. Nobody would listen."

"You did what you had to do, son. I understand.. Next time, try to be more save and at least_ **tell**_ somebody." said Mr. Weasley padding George on his shoulder.

"Dad, I did. I told Fred and Harry.. Harry ended up being with me anyway." Mrs. Weasley shot a look at Harry.

"You went too!?"

"I-Well I.. Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Do something mad each year now don't you? Your both lucky to be alive. Fighting three deatheaters. MAD." she looked through the glass window to Hermione. "How is she? Is she going to be alright? I she-"

"Yes, mum. Shes going to be fine. I dont know what their doing now. But- I dont know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermiones-parents.. I don't think Hermione knows."

"George, you have to tell her."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, your the one that she'd want to hear it from. She wouldn't want none of us telling her." said Harry, frowning.

"But-" a nurse exited Hermiones room.

"George?" the nurse said quietly George quickly looked up.

"Yes?"

"She'd like to speak with you."

George quickly walked passed the nurse to Hermione looking down at the floor.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to you." Hermione stared at him, since George was doing anything but looking at her.

"What did they say?"

"They said they only wanted to keep me a few more days to make sure I am fine.. I'm not sure whats going on. I guess its because they used the-" Hermione paused. She really didn't want to talk about it. She looked up to George who was sitting at the end of her bed looking over in her direction, but not staring at her. "George what is wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione there is something I should tell you." he said quietly.

"Okay what?"

"Hermione, during the time you were gone. Something happen that-" he sighed, Hermione was getting impatient.

"George, just tell me already!"

"Hermione, your parents.. I dont know why they did it." George looked at Hermione, she had a blank expression on her face. "When you were gone they killed your parents.." he looked down back to the floor. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"When?" she said fighting the tears, as well as George.

"It was about two days after you were missing." He sniffed.

"Why-"

"I don't know Hermione.. " he looked at her as she was silently crying. George slided down and layed down beside Hermione on the hospital bed. She buried her head in his chest as she began to sob. George planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"George, don't ever leave me..Your all that I have now."

"I always want to be with you Hermione.. But thats not true. You have Harry, Ron, Ginny. All the Weasleys. Don't ever think you have nobody because you have a whole other family. Always remember that." when she didn't answer him, he continued. "I mean, remember we've been a family since you started hogwarts. You came over every summer and spent time with us. We've always been a second family for you. Mum treats you like her own daughter. We all love you Hermione."

"I love you George." she spoke quietly looking up to him. George stared down at her and smiled.

"And I love you Hermione." he pulled her up and kissed her. After pulling away, she closed her eyes and rested her head back against George's chest. "How do you feel?"

She kept her eyes closed, and let a smile escape from her lips. "Right now, safe."

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

**Author note: review. **


End file.
